Safari Riverventure Sucks
by InvaderChubbs
Summary: Sbemail 'Theme Park' goes horribly, horribly wrong. The Cheat could make a good thirteen dollars offa VHS of this one.


A/N

I was just watchin the toon, and needed to release my fangirl ooze when I saw the scene at the end of Theme Park. So I wrote this. I know it sucks... alot. but, I guess if I get good reviews I'll take another shot at it. The whole 'summer vacation' thing leaves me alot of time to write. But enough about me, onto the story!

* * *

"Is it off yet?"

The Homestar Runner was staring at a Cheap as Free Digital Camcorder, and was anxious for it to stop recording.

A cardboard box might have been a comfortable place to chill, have a friendly conversation, of take a long, relaxing nap.

If, of course, there wasn't a certain Strong Bad hovering over him, his balancing abilities the only thing from keeping thier faces from mashing together. He was, understandably, uncomfortable.

Strong Bad was just as uncomfortable, realizing the danger of squashing Homestar as well. All of his concentration was going into keeping his knees from giving out under the weight of his torso and husky head. There was, undoubtedly, no more uncomfortable situation imaginable.

Ignoring his predicament, he counted in his head.

5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

"A'ight," He said, getting up and stretching, glad to give his legs a rest. "I'll just loop it after that."

"Finally," breathed a very relieved Hometar.

"I hope Da Cheat didn't forget to get me a six pack of cold ones... Snap his little legs..."

And he stepped out of the box.

But he tripped.

He tried to yell as he went down, but didn't have enough time to draw in a breath before he fell on top of Homestar, whose mouth was oopen in suprise.

Thier lips locked.

They were both still for a moment, wondering what had just happened.

Strong Bad was first to recover, getting up quickly and coughing into his hand. It could not have been more apparent that he was glad that he wore a mask.

"Um... Seeyoulatergottagobye."

And with that he (very carefully) stepped out of the box, and sprinted in the other direction, leaving a very shell-shocked Homestar behind in the dust.

He arrived at his house five minutes later, panting from his run that had earned him confused glances from Coach Z and Bubs, who had been chatting in the front of the concession stand.

He headed upstairs to the bathroom, but stopped outside the door and headed across the hall to the computer room instead.

He sat down at his lappy, not quite sure where he was or why.

He rested his head on the keyboard, rolling it back and forth after a moment so gibberish apperared on the screen.

Looking at the hard wood of the table, he pondered why he felt so...wierd.

No, that wasn't even close.

Sitting up, ne typed '.exe' on the Lappy, opening the gibberish file.

'File not found. What an idiot for thinking you had it.'

File not found. What a perfect description. He felt... asleep. Unawares.

He sat back up, shaking his head. What was he thinking?! It was an accident. Why was he getting so worked up about it? A normal person would say 'eww, gross,' and walk away, Totally NOT disoriented, as was the case with him. A normal person wouldn't be here at thier comuter, running nonexistant files to describe themselves. He sounded like Strong Sad.

And shuddered at the thought.

Gjck. Too much... thought. He put all his energy into exiling the thought out of his mind. Think of... Grumblecakes. Yes. Perfect. Grublecakes, the perfect texture, moist, just plain delicious. But... he couldn't enjoy these delicious imaginary Grumblecakes. Not while his mouth tasted funny...

Gah. Gotta solve this problem... Gargling bleach... no. the whole point was to enjoy these wonderful cakes.

He could drink Listerine like Coach Z... but then Homestar would be INSIDE him. He would be DIGESTING him. Having him inside his BLOOD.

He'd go with the bleach.

He hopped off of the Stool, heading across the hall, into the bathroom.

---

In Strong Badia, Homestar stepped out of a cardboard box.

---------------------------------------------------------

Reviews would be totally awesome beyond what I am humanly able to express. YOU try writing a story and thinking nobody loves you. It's not pretty.


End file.
